


#44: "Burn"

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: He's so cold it feels like his skin is on fire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of 100 days, 100 prompts.
> 
> I was going to write something completely different, but then I kind of half-assed this instead.

He feels light-headed. Unsteady. As if his body is very far away.

“Dean? Dean!”

He’s so cold it feels like his skin is on fire.

Cas’ face hovers above him, floating, hazy, not quite real. He looks terrified, Dean thinks. What sort of thing could terrify an angel? He doesn’t know. It sounds a little like the beginning of a bad joke.

_Hey, Cas...you wanna hear a joke?_

The words don’t come out, they just bubble in the back of his throat, and though Cas; lips are moving, Dean realizes he can’t hear those words, either.

He feels weirdly detached from the fear as he feels Cas press his always too-warm hands down on him, sees that familiar blinding light start to rise in his eyes. All he really thinks is _this is gonna hurt_.


End file.
